maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy Kids
This segment is a crossover of Spy Kids: All the Time in the World ''and ''Spy vs. Spy. This segment is from the episode Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker. Plot Two kids are shocked to learn that their stepmother is a spy and that the white and black spies are after her. References *Ben Stiller *Little Fockers *Jessica Alba *The Love Guru *Fantastic Four *Scooby-Doo MAD References *Spy vs. Spy Characters *Rebecca Wilson *Cecil Wilson *Marissa Wilson *Maria Cortez Wilson *Danger D'Amo *Black Spy *White Spy *Scientists *Argonaut *Wilbur Wilson *Timekeeper *Velma Winkley *Scooby-Doo *Carmen Cortez (Black Spy in Disgiuse) *Juni Cortez (White Spy in Disguise) Transcript (Scene begins outside the Wilson's house and a house nearby for sale) Rebecca Wilson: Ow! Quit it! Cecil Wilson: Ow! Quit it! (Scene goes inside to show Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson hitting each other with stuff) (Cecil Wilson hits Rebecca Wilson with a plate) Rebecca Wilson: Ow! Quit it! (Rebecca Wilson hits Cecil Wilson with a pan) Cecil Wilson: Ow! Quit it! (Both Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson pull out a hammer and scene zooms out to show Marissa Wilson and her baby Maria Cortez Wilson) Marissa Wilson: Kids, stop fighting! (Scene zooms in on her) Your pizza's almost ready. (Scene goes to Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson who stopped fighting) Rebecca Wilson: So? You're not our real mom. (Scene goes to Marissa Wilson opening the microwave and Danger D'Amo appears on the screen) Marissa Wilson: Aah! Danger D'Amo: Hello, Marissa. Marissa Wilson: Danger D'Amo? (Scene zooms in slowly on Danger D'Amo) Danger D'Amo: We need you to come out of retirement. (Scene zooms in slowly on Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: You're making me choose between being a spy and being a mom? (Scene zooms in slowly on Danger D'Amo) Danger D'Amo: It's not as black and white as all that. (Danger D'Amo pulls up a paper and reads it) Danger D'Amo: Actually, wait. It is as black and white as all that. (Scene zooms out to show the Wilson family and Danger D'Amo) Danger D'Amo: Grab those kids and meet me at headquarters, (Scene goes to the microwave screen with Danger D'Amo in it) 'cause the spies are back. (Scene zooms twice with dramatic music on the microwave which is showing Black Spy and White Spy holding bombs) (Scene backs out to show Danger D'Amo on the screen and a bell is heard ding) Danger D'Amo: Also, your pizza's ready. (Scene goes to the title card "Spy vs. Spy but a "Boom lands on the white covered Spy and makes the title to "Spy vs. Spy Kids") (Scene resumes back to "Spy Head Quarters" and inside shows the Wilson family walking) Cecil Wilson: I can't believe you're a spy and you didn't tell us. Rebecca Wilson: (While holding a picture) I can't believe you were in that movie (Scene zooms in on Rebecca's picture to show Marissa Wilson (Jessica Alba) with Ben Stiller and a man) with Ben Stiller and you did tell us. (Scene goes to the elevator and it opens a Danger D'Amo appears. Also a bell is heard ringing) Danger D'Amo: All right. Listen up. (Scene backs out to show the Wilson family) It seems the Black and White Spies have buried the hatchet and joined forces. (Scene goes to Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: Really? (Bubble cloud appears as Marissa Wilson thinks what the Spies are doing. The Black Spy puts the hatchet in the hole and White Spy puts the dirt back in the hole and Black Spy stomps on it. The White Spy smashes the Black Spy with his shovel into the ground and the Black Spy gets up and slices the White Spy with the hatchet while he was snickering) (Black Spy giggles and the bubble pops and scene resumes back to Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: That doesn't seem likely. (Scene goes to Danger D'Amo) Danger D'Amo: Well, it's true, and we can use all the help we can get. (Scene goes to Danger D'Amo putting his hand in the hand scanner and opening the door) Danger D'Amo: (While the door opens and scene slowly zooms in) So, (Rebecca and Cecil Wilson start to walk towards the door) welcome aboard, kids. (Scene goes inside to show spy stuff and the Rebecca and Cecil Wilson walking) Cecil Wilson: Wow, look at all this (Danger D'Amo and Marissa Wilson walks towards the screen) cool spy stuff! (Danger D'Amo and Marissa Wilson stop walking) Danger D'Amo: You're part of the team now, (Scene goes to some spy gloves) son, so grab (Cecil Wilson grabs the spy gloves) a weapon (Scene goes to Cecil Wilson putting on the spy gloves. Also a button is near him) and start punching that time clock. (Scene backs out to show Cecil Wilson in the "Time Clock Testing Area" with scientists) Cecil Wilson: Ok. (Scientists gasp and scene goes to Danger D'Amo) Danger D'Amo: Wait. That's just an expression! (Cecil Wilson punches the button and a wave blows away the scientists) Scientists: (All Grunt) (Scene goes to Rebecca Wilson near the bomb storage area) Danger D'Amo: Rebecca, why don't you grab a bomb? Rebecca Wilson: Ok. (Rebecca Wilson holds up a box cover) How about (Scene goes to Rebecca Wilson's box cover of "The Love Guru") "The Love Guru," starring Jessica Alba? (Scene goes to Marissa Wilson and Danger D'Amo) Marissa Wilson: Why are you so mean to me? I got you a dog, for crying out loud. (Scene goes to Rebecca Wilson) Rebecca Wilson: Uh, yeah, (Rebecca Wilson holds up a double-sided wrench) a robot dog? (Scene goes to Argonaut with his bowl of tools that says "Robot Dog" and the double-sided wrench hits him with a "Clang") Argonaut: Hello. I'm a robot dog. I can talk, fight, and I don't have to pee. (Scene goes to Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: Plus, I married your dad. (Scene backs out to show Wilbur Wilson) Wilbur Wilson: Hi. I'm your dad. I can talk and fight, but I do have to pee- (Wilbur Wilson slowly walks away) right now, in fact. (Scene goes to the bathroom and a zipper is heard zip while the scene backs out and then a "Boom" happens destroying everything and leaving behind a mess) (Scene goes to Cecil Wilson) Cecil Wilson: I think he did more than pee. (Scene backs out to show a worried Rebecca Wilson) Rebecca Wilson: Oh, no, it's the birdmen! (Scene goes to Black Spy and White Spy blowing through the wall in a tank) I mean, (Scene goes to the Black Spy and White Spy still in the tank) Triangle Guys! (Scene zooms in on Black Spy and White Spy) I mean aliens? (Scene goes back to Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson) Rebecca Wilson: What are they again? (Scene backs out to show Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: Out to get us! (The Spies' tank blows cannon out) (Scene goes to Marissa Wilson running towards the left) Marissa Wilson: Look out! (Marissa Wilson blocks the cannon headed for Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson and creates a "BOOM". When the smoke is cleared, it shows Cecil Wilson, Argonaut and Rebecca Wilson in a mini-cemetery for Marissa Wilson) Rebecca Wilson: Oh, no! I never got the chance to tell her (Rebecca Wilson holds up a box) that I enjoyed (Scene goes to Rebecca Wilson's movie cover of "Fantastic Four") her work in "The Fantastic Four." (Scene backs out to show Rebecca Wilson again) That does it. Time to join (Scene goes to a red button and Rebecca Wilson presses it and it launches black and white hats and sprays their clothes in black and white too) the spy biz for real. (Scene goes to Black Spy and White Spy looking happily with their spy gloves standing in front of a room that says "Secret Weapons". White Spy points some black lines to a room that says "Even Secreter Weapons" and Black Spy destroys the hand scanner to get in. However, when the door opens, Rebecca and Cecil Wilson are seen in a big tank aiming for the Spies. The Spies both gasp and the cannon shots them creating a "BOOM" and when the smoke clears up Rebecca and Cecil Wilson move the big cannon ball and out comes Black Spy and White Spy hurt and confused) Rebecca Wilson: It's time to finally see what you guys really are. (Rebecca and Cecil pull off the Spies head and it shows Danger D'Amo and Timekeeper) (Scene zooms on them 2 times dramatically with black dot background and then zooms out) Rebecca and Ceil Wilson: Danger D'Amo and his twin brother? (Scene zooms in on Rebecca Wilson and Danger D'Amo's head outline shows) Rebecca Wilson: You made the whole thing up-- (Scene goes to Cecil Wilson and Timekeeper's head outline shows) Cecil Wilson:-So you could steal all the weapons for yourself-- (Scene goes to Velma Dinkley) Velma Dinkley:-And blame it on the spies! (Scene goes to the right a little to show Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo: Rat's right! (Scene goes to Argonaut) Argonaut: A talking dog! Please. Been there, done that. (Scene goes to Wilbur Wilson walking with Carmen Cortez and Juni Cortez out of the door) Wilbur Wilson: Hey, everybody. (Scene zooms out to show Rebecca and Cecil Wilson) Look who I found outside. Cecil Wilson: You're the spies from the first 3 spy movies. (Scene zooms in on Carmen and Juni Cortez) Carmen Cortez: We just wanted to say good-job. Juni Cortez: Now, if you'll just (Scene goes to the guns Rebecca and Cecil are carrying) hand over those (Scene goes up to show Rebecca and Cecil's faces) weapons, (Rebecca and Cecil hand over their gun weapons and Carmen and Juni Cortez hands take them) We'll put them back where they belong. (Scene goes to Carmen and Juni Cortez giggling but then scene zooms out to show Rebecca and Cecil Wilson putting their hands over the Cortez's heads) Cecil Wilson: Wait a second! (Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson pull off Carmen and Juni Cortez's faces and it shows Black Spy and White Spy faces and scene zooms in on them 2 times with black dots in the background and then scene zooms out) Cecil Wilson: It's the real spies! (Black Spy and White Spy start to run away and scene goes to Wilbur Wilson with his hand on a lever watching the Spies run away) Wilbur Wilson: Not so fast! (Wilbur Wilson pulls the lever and scene goes to Black Spy and White Spy running but then a wall gets in their way and stops them) (Scene goes back to Wilbur Wilson and Rebecca and Cecil Wilson) Rebecca Wilson: Great job, Dad. Wilbur Wilson: (In Marissa Wilson's voice) Your dad may be good, but he's not that good. (Wilbur Wilson pulls out a zipper and it shows Marissa Wilson in Grey Spy's costume. Scene zooms in on her 2 times on a black dot background and then goes to Cecil and Rebecca Wilson) Cecil Wilson: Marissa! Rebecca Wilson: You're alive! (Scene backs out to show Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: I knew if I lay low, the real spies would show up. Rebecca Wilson: Wait. Does this (Rebecca Wilson holds up a MAD book with Alfred E. Neuman on the cover) make you a Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy? (Scene zooms in on Marissa Wilson) Marissa Wilson: A spy mom's job is never done. (Scene zooms out to show Rebecca and Cecil Wilson) Also, your dad is still missing. (Segment ends) Trivia *This is the second time the spies work together, the first being in 'Kung Fu Blander'. *Antagonists: Danger D'Amo and Timekeeper, Black Spy & White Spy *The Love Guru stars Jessica Alba instead of Mike Myers. *When the kids say "Ow! Quit it!" it's a reference to the Simpsons Christmas Special on Season 1 of The Simpsons. *In the end, Marissa is seen wearing Grey Spy's costume from issue #73 on September 1962 and issue #512 on October 2011. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts